


stay

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Robert Week 2018 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: After the verdict’s read, Robert and Aaron have a quiet night in. Coda to episode on 15 April 2016.Written for Day Six of Robert Week - “ Write a romantic scene/story between your favourite Robert ship.”





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> This "romantic scene" is literally just a missing scene from canon. It's pretty plot heavy as Aaron and Robert sort of navigate their new relationship. 
> 
> Come say "Hi!" on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/ask)

 

 _It’s over, son._ Chas had said that at court earlier today when they’d all heard the guilty verdict read out. Robert, like everyone else, had believed her when she’d said that to Aaron. But standing outside the pub now with Aaron tucked under his arm, Robert knows it’s not as simple as that.

Aaron was hurting, still, and there wasn’t anything Robert could do about it. Still. He was forced to continue to stand aside and watch the person he loved suffer through memories and feelings because, like Aaron said, all that doesn’t just go away. Robert felt like an idiot for not recognizing that it takes more than a court case to get over something as serious as this.

It wasn’t that Robert expected Aaron to bounce back immediately; he wasn’t stupid. But he had hoped that at least some of the weight Aaron had been carrying with him for the past few months—and years—would have lightened a bit. Instead, it seemed like more weight’s been added because Aaron’s worried that he’s not as happy as everyone else and that he’s got to act as everyone else expects him to.

It wasn’t fair. Aaron should be able to deal with this however he wanted to without a party thrown for him, which he hated. Or his mum pestering him to change his name right now. It’s obvious that though they all mean well, they’re once again not doing what Aaron wants and needs.

“Hey,” Robert said softly, rubbing Aaron’s shoulder. “Why don’t you sack off the rest of the party? You sneak upstairs and I’ll give an excuse, eh?”

“But they’re expecting me back,” Aaron said.

“Yeah, but you don’t want to go back, do ya?” Robert asked.

“Not really.” Aaron sighed. “But I don’t wanna leave yet.”

“Oh,” Robert said. “Well we can head back in and you can leave whenever you want.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Aaron pointedly turned his head to tuck just slightly under Robert’s chin. This side hug probably would be easier if Aaron had taken his hands out his pockets and put one around Robert’s waist, but this was probably as public as Aaron would ever be with his affection anyways.

“Oh,” Robert said again. “I don’t mind staying out here a bit yet.”

Aaron nodded. “Or you could sack it off with me.”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed instantly. “If that’s what you want.”

“I don’t want to be alone just yet,” Aaron said quietly. “And you’re the least annoying.”

“Cheers for that,” Robert said. But it was hard to be upset when Aaron huffed a laugh.

Aaron stood up and pulled away from Robert to head back inside. Robert followed him and even from the back room they could hear all the people sitting in the bar.

“Well… you staying?” Aaron asked, one foot on the steps waiting for Robert.

“Course,” Robert said. “You head up and I’ll go get us a couple more beers, yeah?”

“All right,” Aaron said.

Robert leaned over and kissed him, surprising both of them. They were still navigating this whole we’re-in-a-relationship deal. “Be up shortly.”

He could feel Aaron watching him as he walked back through the back room to find Vic in the kitchen.

“There you are!” Vic said. “How’s Aaron doing? I haven’t seen him in a bit.”

“He’s all right,” Robert said. “Considering everything. Hates this party though.”

“It’s not a party,” Vic said. “It’s just a bunch of people getting together to celebrate the guilty verdict. And show their support for Aaron.”

“Sounds like a party to me,” Robert said.

“Aaron hates it, doesn’t he?”

“He appreciates the support,” Robert said. “But he’s not one for being the center of attention. Especially not because of this.”

“He’s run off then?” Vic asked.

“No. He’s upstairs. I said I’d come and try to see if I could convince my sister to make us some food and bring it to the back for us when it’s done?” Robert asked.

“Rob, I’m a bit busy. I can’t just drop everything whenever you want food,” Vic complained.

“Pretty please,” Robert said. “And remember that it’s for Aaron?”

“Guilt me why don’t ya,” Vic said. “Two dinners coming up. Anything else?”

“Brining a couple beers with ya would be nice,” Robert said.

“Oi! I’m not your worker,” Vic complained.

Robert leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You’re the best Vic.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text ya when it’s done,” Vic said. “I don’t want to intrude on Aaron. Or walk into whatever it is you two might be doing.”

Robert just rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. He bypassed the entire pub and went into the kitchen to grab a couple beers that were still in there and get a glass of water for Aaron. He carefully juggled everything up the stairs and into Aaron’s room.

Aaron was perched on the edge of the bed, looking the most uncomfortable Robert’s ever seen him. He was still in his suit, just minus the tie and shoes.

“You all right?” Robert asked as he set everything down on the night table next to Aaron’s bed.

“Didn’t know if you were coming,” Aaron said, picking at his hands.

“Said I was, right?” Robert told him. “I stopped by the kitchen to see if Vic could make us some food.”

Aaron nodded and then settled back a little bit on the bed. Robert passed him a beer and then sat next to him. The air between them was… strangely charged. Not from sexual tension or lust. It was more like Aaron was regretting asking Robert to stay but also that he wanted Robert to stay. And Robert was worried that he’d maybe overstepped and that Aaron actually hadn’t wanted him to stay that long.

“It’s weird, innit?” Aaron asked.

“What?”

“This,” Aaron said gesturing between them. “Me asking you to stay tonight and everything.”

“I don’t think so,” Robert told him.

“We haven’t exactly done this before,” Aaron said.

“Maybe not like this,” Robert said. “But I’ve been in your room before.”

“Yeah but that was for…” Aaron trailed off, uncomfortable. It still amazed Robert that the man who’d literally been willing to shag Robert on the side of a lay-by and then in a garage later than night, was uncomfortable actually saying the word ‘sex’ to Robert’s face. Robert would never tell him, but he thought it was one of the most endearing things about Aaron.

“Right,” Robert said. “So you think it’s strange if I’m here and we’re not going to have sex?”

“Kinda,” Aaron said.

“Did you want to have sex?” Robert asked.

“Not really,” Aaron said. “But you might have thought that… When I asked you to stay you probably thought I meant… you know.”

“Aaron,” Robert interrupted his ramblings. “I wanted to stay to be with you. I wasn’t expecting anything tonight, but I will not turn down a cuddle. If you’re up for it.”

“It’s just. I’m not used to having this side of things,” Aaron said.

“I know,” Robert said quietly. “But if you want us to be together, a proper go and all, we’re going to have to spend some time together where we’re not shagging constantly. I like being with you, whatever we’re doing, so I’ve no problem with that. But you on the other hand…” 

“What about me?” Aaron asked.

“I know it’ll be difficult for you to keep your hands off me because I am quite fit,” Robert said.

“Cocky git.” Aaron laughed a little at that, which had been Robert’s goal.

“I’m only joking,” Robert said. “I’m the one who’ll have the problem keeping my hands to myself all the time.”

Aaron’s face reddened a bit, as it always did when Robert complimented him or talked about wanting him.

Robert’s phone buzzed with a message from Vic that their food was done and she’d be taking it to the backroom for him. “I’ll be right back.”

Robert tried not to run down the stairs but it was a near thing. He just… wanted to be with Aaron. Even if the tension was weird and they were still figuring everything out. He just genuinely liked Aaron as a person and loved spending time with him, no matter what they were doing. It was weird for him, but it felt right and like things were supposed to feel. He grabbed the tray Vic had made up for them and carried it back upstairs.

“Serving me in bed already?” Aaron asked when Robert set the tray on the bed.

“I figured it was a special occasion,” Robert said. He pulled off his jacket and pullover and set them on the chair in the corner. “Besides, that’s mostly Vic’s doing and she’d kill me if I tried to take credit for it all.”

“I’ll have to thank _her_ then,” Aaron said, pulling the tray closer to him.

“Hey!” Robert took off his shoes and set them to the side as well. “I asked her to make something and I did carry it up the stairs and all. Don’t I get some credit?”

“I suppose. But only a little,” Aaron teased. It wasn’t a full smile, but it did brighten his eyes a bit, so Robert would take it.

“Cheers.” Robert settled back against the wall. “What we watching?”

Aaron shrugged. “One of the Gordan Ramsey shows. Lost the remote somewhere and the buttons stick, so it’s only this channel we get.”

“Sounds good to me.” Robert tucked in to his food again and watched as Gordan destroyed and then built up a restaurant again. They both were quiet as they ate and Robert didn’t mind. It was nice and calming, just being with Aaron.

After they’d finished their food, Robert set it all on the floor and promised to take it back down to the kitchen in a bit. It was still early and he didn’t really feel like leaving. He felt like leaving even less when Aaron shuffled over and practically laid on top of Robert.

Robert just held him and didn’t say anything, unsure whether it would ruin the mood or anything. He just wanted to be whatever Aaron needed and not make him feel weird or upset that he wanted a cuddle or a hug or whatever he might need.

Aaron quickly feel asleep and Robert just laid there, barely moving. He knew that Aaron hadn’t been sleeping well and Robert just wanted him to sleep and start finding some peace so he could relax a little bit after everything.

After two episodes, Robert had to get up. He had to go to the loo and wanted to take those dirty dishes down before it got too late.

Robert carefully shuffled Aaron to the side and tried not to wake him.

“What’s happening?” Aaron asked, slurring a bit.

“Shh,” Robert said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Stay,” Aaron asked. “Please just stay the night.”

“I will,” Robert promised. “I’m just taking care of a couple things. I’ll be right back.”

Aaron didn’t respond but he did open his eyes and rub at them. Robert smiled at him as he collected all their rubbish. He tried to pretend like he didn’t rush back up to Aaron, but he definitely did.

Aaron was already snuggled in bed, under the blankets and everything, when Robert got back.

“You sure you want me to stay the night?” Robert asked quietly.

“Unless you don’t want to,” Aaron said.

“Course I do.” Robert shut the door quietly behind him.

“Good,” Aaron said. “Turn off the light when you’re done.”

Robert unbuttoned his shirt, thankful that he was wearing a t-shirt underneath it because he just didn’t want to sleep next to Aaron in only his briefs tonight, not when he was already feeling vulnerable and exhausted. He shut off the light as ordered and slid into the bed besides Aaron.

In the dark, Aaron latched onto him, arms around his waist and legs tangled together. It was overwhelming and brilliant and everything that Robert had ever hoped for.

“Thanks, you know, for staying with me,” Aaron whispered.

“Nothing to thank me for.” Robert rubbed at his back, felt the fabric of what Aaron was wearing. “Is that my jumper?”

Aaron didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I was cold?”

Robert smiled to himself in the dark. “I see.”

“I can take it off, if ya want.”

“Don’t be daft,” Robert told him. “I was just surprised is all. You can wear whatever you want of my stuff.”

“Even your _expensive_ leather jacket?” Aaron teased. There was one time Robert had freaked out over something spilling on it and Aaron had never let him live it down. But the idea of Aaron wearing his jacket, like out in public and through the village, was a visual that Robert was very much on board with.

“Anything,” Robert repeated.

“I’m being weird, aren’t I?” Aaron asked and tensed up in Robert’s arms.

“No, you’re not,” Robert told him.

“I am,” Aaron said, starting to pull away. “We only got back together yesterday. And now I’m wearing your clothes and begging you to just stay and cuddle with me at night because I don’t want to be alone.”

“Aaron,” Robert said, tightening his hold on Aaron just slightly. “I want to be here. I love you, yeah?”

Aaron didn’t say anything to that, but Robert didn’t expect him to.

“We’ve always done things backwards, why stop now, eh?” Robert teased.

Aaron relaxed a bit.

“Besides, Aaron cuddles are my favorite thing in the world, you know,” Robert said. Aaron laughed a little. “I’m serious, Aaron. I want to be there for you. If all you want is me here at night, then I’ll be here. I just… I just want you.”

Aaron pressed his face into Robert’s chest and Robert could feel him breathing heavily for a few seconds. Then Aaron reached up and kissed him. It was over pretty quickly, but it settled something between them.

Aaron settled back down, again nearly on top of Robert, and let out a long breath. Robert just rubbed hand up and down Aaron’s back until he fell asleep again. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but it felt like Aaron relaxed and let go of some of that weight he’d been carrying. Even if it hadn’t, Robert would be there with Aaron until he’d be able to either let go of everything he was still carrying from this or, like Aaron said, until he learned to live with it. He’d be right here, next to Aaron.

 


End file.
